Simplicity
by FortunesRevolver
Summary: Neither of them have ever needed anything extravagant from the other, it's the simple effort of the gesture that matters most. The fourth in my 100-themes challenge SoujixNaoto


I'm not quite sure where the idea for this came from, but I owe Fiyerna thanks for assisting me with the ending, as I had a moment of writer's block with it. He was also kind enough to beta read this for me before posting and it seems I did far better on it with grammar than I normally do (according to ToastedWhiskers).

In any case, another SoujixNaoto of course, simple, cute fluff. Nothing graphic and anything heavy as far as "physical" affection goes, but hopefully enjoyable none-the-less.

I don't own Persona obviously, if I had... SouNao would have been as implied cannon as MinatoAigis.

...Or obvious cannon.

**Before I forget...**

I've made a new Persona forum called "Stroke of Midnight". Thus far it has an RP section for Persona 3, 4 and Trinity Soul and almost everyone is still available. I'd be really grateful if people at least checked it out and even more-so if people joined and picked a character to RP. As it is, I--the admin--have taken Naoto and made an OC and Senpai has joined as Souji--but he can't post at the moment--so... Yes, everyone but Souji and Naoto is open.

The link is in my profile, please stop and take a look.

* * *

"—And that's the last step." Yakushiji finished with a smile, nodding as Naoto followed his instructions easily. Picking up a large mixing spoon from the counter, she poked the dark, sludgy contents of the metal bowl in front of her, raising an eyebrow slowly. _Is this… really going to be chocolate?_

"Mix it until its smooth--almost silky in appearance—then use the syringe I gave you and fill the molds. When you're finished, place the mold in the freezer. The fridge is more practical, but if you wish them to be done for tomorrow…" The secretary trailed off, a small smirk playing on his lips, making Naoto's cheeks darken several shades, frowning.

"That will do, Yakushiji-san," the sleuth muttered, quickly folding and mixing the bowls contents. "I can finish this on my own without a supervisor. I thank you for your assistance, but I really don't need—"

"I understand, Naoto-sama…"

The suit-clad man stood up, grabbing his sunglasses from the table before walking over to Naoto. Ignoring her muffled grunt of protest, he dipped his finger in the bowl, bringing it to his lips.

"H-hey! What are you-?" Naoto's arm stopped in mid-movement, suddenly looking nervous. "What's wrong with it?"

Yakushiji shook his head, reaching for the bowl again. "It—That's not the issue, Naoto-sama, they're—ouch!" The blond recoiled, holding his hand gingerly as he frowned at Naoto, eyes her raised hand, ready to smack his again should it get too close. "You did very well… It tastes wonderful."

"…It does?"

"It does."

"And you're not simply… humoring me?"

"I only humored you when you insisted on me teaching you to cook it."

"…You're telling the truth?"

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"You—"

"So help me God, Naoto-sama. I wouldn't lie to you unless I felt it would help you avoid bodily harm, but I can promise you that there is nothing wrong with what you've made here. It tastes wonderful."

Naoto hesitated, staring up at the estate's secretary silently, watching him for any of the signs of a lie that her Grandfather had taught her carefully as a child. Her silver-blue eyes bore into his dark ones, making the other arch an eyebrow in question, frowning.

"Naoto-sama, if you're finished playing 'lie-detector', I really should be getting back to work. The Master—"

"Didn't he ask you to use his first name?" Naoto asked absently, turning her attention back to the bowl, examining the syringe she'd been given before she started. How something that was normally used as a medical supply could be substituted for something like squirting chocolate into plastic molds with odd shapes, she could only imagine.

"I—ahem—I'm simply a secretary, Naoto-sama… It would be disrespectful for me to act so formally with the man that I work with. It…"

"_It_ is what he _asked_ you to do." The detective reached for the small pile of plastic molds, examining the transparent plastic with an odd expression, uneasy about the shapes Yakushiji had ordered from a website that specialized in custom chocolate molds. _Really… How can such a company stay in business? I didn't think something as simple as custom chocolate molds would hold a high demand. I suppose going out of one's way to do such a thing proves how much one cares for the receiver of the gift._

"I…yes, but…"

"Go on then, Ashley. Grampa is waiting for you."

"Wh-what?" Yakushiji blushed, sputtering. "N-Naoto-sama! Please, I'll ask that you don't use my—"

"Grampa asked that you used his first name. You've never complied to his requests."

"I'm a grown man, Naoto-sama. I can make my own choices, you're still—" He trailed off as Naoto turned to him sharply, eyes flashing, daring him to continue. "—still young and should listen to your elders."

"A wise save, Yakushiji-san…" the sleuth muttered, turning her attention back to the bowl of chocolate in front of her. She carefully filled the syringe before moving to the plastic molds, slowly pushing the mix out into the small picturesque shaped divots.

"…Forgive me, Naoto-sama. I know you rather detest—"

"Maybe if I hear you call Grampa by his name a few times, I'll forgive you." A light smile played on the detective's lips as she re-filled the syringe. "I can finish up in here and clean the mess. Go on, Grampa is waiting in the study."

"Right… Yes, thank you." Yakushiji paused by the door, lingering for only a few seconds as he glanced back at Naoto, smiling slightly.

"Naoto-sama?"

"Mm?" Naoto grunted, narrowing her eyes as she carefully watched the brown liquid fill the cups of the mold, moving to the next when she was sure no excess chocolate was going to drop. They had to be perfect.

"I'm sure everything will just fine. There's a box and ribbon for you on the fridge, the box has a paper-coating, so you won't have to wrap the chocolates themselves."

Glancing up, Naoto nodded, spotting the box, the lid slightly raised indicating that the ribbon was inside.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"You needn't thank me, it was my pleasure."

Glancing at the doorway briefly, Naoto shook her head slowly, sighing as she returned to the slow and somewhat tedious task of filling the molds. She nodded in satisfaction when she finished and scooped up the molds, slipping them into the freezer.

"Now, I'll simply have to wait until morning to see how they turned out."

It only took her a few minutes to clean the kitchen and put everything that she used away. Flicking the lights off as she exited the room, she sighed softly, making her way to the bathroom and preparing herself for bed.

Itisalineitisalineitisalineitisalineitisalineitisnotacircleitisnotacirlceitisnothingelseofthesortand_her_nameislucynotjoehaha

"They came out nicely," Naoto muttered, examining the molds the next morning. "Thank goodness…"

"I told you everything would work out alright." Yakushiji smiled as he pulled the navy-blue box down from the top of the fridge, pulling a long, inch-wide silver ribbon from inside and placed it on the counter. "Pop them out and put them in here, the ribbon will hold the box closed."

"I appreciate all the work you're putting into this, Yakushiji-san, but I'm not _that_ clueless in the kitchen…"

"Ah… Yes. Forgive me, Naoto-sama. I meant no offense."

Yakushiji glanced at the clock, wincing as he quickly tied the silver ribbon around the box, pushing it into Naoto's hands.

"Go and get your uniform jacket and shoes on, I'll retrieve your bag from your room. It is late, Naoto-sama. You won't make it to school in time if you linger around here much longer."

"What? I—Shoot…" Naoto cursed under her breath as she gathered her things together, quickly darting around the kitchen. _I won't be able to drop them off this morning at this rate… I suppose being a first year has its advantages. After all… my class is close to the lockers and on the first floor. I should be able to get there and leave before he makes it downstairs if I'm quick._

* * *

"Good… he isn't here." Naoto sighed in relief as she glanced around nervously, jumping each time someone walked past her. _I just need to drop them off and go. The task is simple… There isn't a need to be this panicked over it._

Opening the locker in front of her, the sleuth looked around once more, quickly producing the navy-blue box from her bag. Adjusting the ribbon, she inspected the package, making sure that it was as neat as she was capable of making it, before placing it in the locker atop the shoes inside. _Finished. There was no need for me to be so nervous. I'm simply acting child—_

"Naoto? What are you doing in my locker?"

Naoto jerked around, eyes wide, wincing as the locker slammed shut behind her head with a loud metallic 'clang'. _S-shoot. He's here! I wasn't fast enough._

"O-oh! Senpai! I... didn't hear you coming! I um... er... I-I was... just checking your locker to see if there were any um... c-cards and..." she trailed off, sighing softly. Her weight shifted from one foot to another, a light blush gracing her cheeks as Souji raised an eyebrow slowly. He peered around the detective's shoulder to look at his locker, amusement dancing in his silver orbs.

"Errgh... You're... not buying this at all, are you?"

"Not in the slightest," Souji smiled softly. Raising his hand, he pulled the sleuth's hat off, causing her to gasp softly as he brushed a gentle finger over her cheeks. "You had hair in your face." He placed the cap back on her head, moving his hand past her to grab the latch of his locker.

'W-wait! Senpai I-!"

"A gift?" Souji blinked, pulling the box out, examining it curiously. "I… didn't see you as the type for doing something like this, Naoto... How cute."

"W-what!? I'm not cute! I—" Naoto trailed off as she watched Souji opened the box, his own eyes widening in shock as he stared at the contents.

"Naoto, I—Did you make these?"

"I-I…" The sleuth blushed and looked down, staring at her feet as she spoke softly. "…They're custom molds. Yakushiji-san ordered them for me. He found… a few drawings and pictures in my room and he gave copies to an online business. I… only made the chocolate."

"Still… Naoto these are…" The silverette stared into the box in amazement, eyes scanning over reach piece of chocolate in turn.

Each chocolate was an extraordinarily detailed replica of various items that held a strong connection with either himself or Naoto. A small Sukuna-Hikona sat next to a slightly larger Yamato-Takeru. An Izanagi could be seen sticking out of a small pile of various swords and revolvers, while a detective's cap shaped chocolate sat atop a pile of seven chocolates in very familiar shapes as well as one that looked suspiciously like a small card.

Plucking one of the swords from the box, Souji popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly as Naoto winced, silently awaiting judgement.

"Naoto…"

"I-I realize they must not taste very good but… I-I told you before I was clueless in the kitchen and—Yakushiji-san tried to help. He stayed with me and explained all the steps but I refused to allow him to do any of them himself. I wanted to do them all myself, so that it would be far more special. However, I must have made a mistake at one point because—mmfgh…"

Naoto blushed heavily as Souji pressed one of the revolvers into her mouth, stopping the rapid slew of words.

"They taste great, Naoto. I love them…" The silverette popped another sword into his mouth, placing the lid back on the box. "Not that I'm not grateful, Naoto, but what inspired this? You told me you liked to avoid the kitchen if possible."

"I… Well, today is a particular—Rather, it is an… important day."

Souji tilted his head, silently urging the detective to continue.

"…W-well… Exactly one month ago today… we started dating. Rise-san said that such 'anniversaries' are important and I thought that—" Naoto's words stopped almost immediately as her hat was removed again and something soft pressed against her forehead.

"…I wasn't sure if you wanted to celebrate." Souji muttered, opening the flap of his own bag. "You told me, about a week ago, that you didn't think traditions like gift-giving should be needed to confirm affection but…" He trailed off, pulling out a wrapped gift, offering it to Naoto.

"S-Senpai?" The detective took the gift slowly, staring at the silver wrapping in shock. "Senpai, I—" A finger was pressed to her lips as the other smiled, shaking his head.

"Just take it as it is, Naoto. I didn't do anything huge; I knew you wouldn't want that…" The silverette paused, adding with a small cough, "I ah… had help as well. I'm… not very good when it comes to this sort of thing."

Curiosity got the better of her as she gently tugged away the dark-blue ribbon, gasping softly as the wrapping fell away leaving the gift inside in plain view.

"Souji-san…"

A pair of bright-blue glass eyes peered up at her from under a small—and faintly lopsided—replica of her own hat. The hat—which had two holes cut open at the top for ears—sat atop the head of a small, furry face. The fabric—whatever it was—was soft, nearly as soft as the fur of an actual cat, but it was the face that quickly gained Naoto's attention. Whiskers stuck out from small cheeks and a pale-pink nose (which Naoto assumed had been removed from another plush) stood out against the dark-gray coloring of the fur.

The sleuth blinked, looking from the plush to Souji several times, eyes misting over slightly. _It looks just like…_

"Momo…" she muttered softly, a faint smile gracing her lips. "It's Momo, Senpai."

"I'd hoped you'd be able to tell," Souji grinned. "It was hard getting her to sit still long enough for me to get a few decent pictures. She was more interested in trying to glue herself to my lap then a photoshoot."

"She would be…" Naoto laughed softly, shaking her head. "It's… adorable, Senpai." _I love it…_ She pulled the plush-cat close to her chest, twitching her nose as one of the whiskers grazed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it… I've never made anything like this by hand before, but I hope that—"

"Hey, Senpai! So… how'd it go man? Did you finish it in ti—Oh!" Naoto squeaked as the plush was easily plucked from her hands, a dark blush forming on her cheeks.

"Whoa…" Souji winced as Kanji turned the plush over in his hands, examining it. "Is seriously like… the first thing you've ever made? It's a hellava lot better than the stuff I made when I started sewing. Even the hat is almost perfect I—Hey wait, isn't this Naoto's hat? Why would you-?"

"K-Kanji-kun!"

"H-huh? Oh! Sorry…" The bleach-blond rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, gingerly balancing the plush in his free hand. He looked down at the doll again, then up at the now very red Naoto, who was refusing to stare at anything but the floor. "A-anyway, you did a good job, Senpai. I didn't know that it was for—Well, it's… really well made and…uh… yeah. I think—"

"…We're leaving now." Naoto muttered, glaring at Kanji as she jerked the doll from his grip, hugging in close to her chest in an almost childish manner. "Come on, Senpai."

Grabbing Souji's arm, she dragged the thoroughly amused silverette from the school building, leaving behind a very confused Kanji.

"…What'd she act like that for? S'not like those two dating was a huge secret. She's just as jumpy 'bout this stuff as she ever was." The blond scratched his head, adjusting the jacket hanging from his shoulders. "…W*gonder why the cat was wearing a watch. Help her keep the time or somethin'? Man, those two are so weird…"


End file.
